


Mind The Baby

by carleton97



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-01
Updated: 2000-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-episode John/Aeryn. Script format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind The Baby

INT. Moya docking bay

Aeryn's Prowler sits in the bay. She is seated near its hull, head in hands, clearly exhausted and battered.

The bay doors slide open, revealing John. He looks wary, unsure of his reception.

JOHN  
Aeryn?

She doesn't answer, but raises her head and rests it against the edge of her Prowler. She looks bad - bruised and dirty from her fight, but most of all, she looks defeated and resigned to defeat.

John's face softens to concern when he sees her and he walks slowly towards her. He pauses next to her, towering over her balled-up body. He drops down to kneel next to her.

She closes her eyes and he moves to brush back her hair, but decides against it.

JOHN (softly)  
What happened?

AERYN  
Talyn can only have one master. He chose Crais.

John moves a bit closer to her on the floor, the side of his leg brushing her hip. Though he doesn't quite understand how or why, he knows Talyn means a lot to Aeryn.

JOHN  
Why did he choose Crais?

AERYN  
I don't know. Perhaps like any good Peacekeeper,  
Talyn thinks I am irreversibly contaminated.  
Perhaps he thinks I am too weak, too soft to effectively  
command him. Perhaps I've changed so much he doesn't even  
recognize me as a Peacekeeper.

Aeryn blinks her eyes open and rolls her head against the hull of the Prowler to look at John.

AERYN  
And I have changed, haven't I, John?

John considers her for a moment, then smiles briefly.

JOHN  
But not for the worse. I'd say you're stronger than when we first met.

Aeryn returns his small smile, only a bit self-conscious.

JOHN  
As for Talyn -

Aeryn shakes her head, warning John off. She places her hand on his shoulder and levers herself to her feet, wincing as she does so.

AERYN  
As for Talyn, every warrior eventually leaves home.

She wanders over to one of Moya's walls and touches it lightly as she did with Talyn. She realizes what she's doing, quickly pulls her hand back and begins fiddling with the holster for her weapon and pacing around the bay.

As she begins speaking again, John slowly rises to his feet, watching her carefully. He clearly wants to do *something*, but is unsure what exactly he can do.

AERYN  
It's only natural, right? To strike out on your own,  
to go in search of adventure, to leave home and the people  
who love you -

She stops pacing and faces John, striving to keep her face blank.

AERYN  
He gave command to Crais and ordered me back to Moya  
without a second thought. I was giving up everything for  
him, to make sure he was safe, and he chose Crais.

Her demeanor is that of complete defeat, a change from her normal bluster, as if even the anger that sustains her has deserted her.

AERYN  
He doesn't love me.

John starts towards her, but she backs away, shaking her head and squaring her shoulders.

AERYN  
I don't know why I expected him to. He's a warrior,  
*we're* warriors -

John follows her and she stops retreating as she nears the wall. He takes her hand and links their fingers together as he did when then said their non-goodbye.

JOHN  
You're more than just a warrior, Aeryn. The Aeryn Sun  
I first met *was* a good soldier. She was smart, capable,  
and ready to follow orders. You are still that soldier -  
smarter than you know and able to leap tall buildings in a  
single bound, but you're more than just a good warrior now.  
You're a good person. It's an honor to have you as a friend.

He brings their joined hands to his lips and softly kisses the back of her hand before resting them against his heart. She leans forward and rests her forehead against his.

JOHN (whispering)  
Talyn is young. He only knows what he needs at the moment,  
not what he'll need in the future. He can't see the forest  
for the trees.

Aeryn nods slightly against his forehead, then slides her face down to rest in the curve of his neck. She disentangles their fingers and wraps her arms around his chest. He holds her close, one hand in her hair, the other wrapped around her back, rocking her slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March, 2000 to a Yahoo!Group.


End file.
